Human Trapped
by Nova the Mad
Summary: A small tale about how Marshall Lee and Fionna end up as girlfriend and boyfriend.


I'm just a stupid demon. A stupid Vampire King. I'm nothing significant right?  
So, why do I want to be significant to _her_?

It all started that night, on Lumpy Space Prince's party. When I teased her about being in love with me. Something happened then. Yeah, I got tossed a few punches, but I'm gentlemanly enough not to punch girls back, so I took it like the gentleman I am (though that may be an over exaggeration).  
She laughed it off, but when she left she still looked a little mad. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm talkin' about Fionna the Human.  
She was mad and I felt a tinge of guilt. Not much. After all, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I don't feel guilty.  
Or so I thought.  
Every time I tried to contact her after that she was always busy doing Prince Gumwad's stupid little quests. I really donked up, guys.

-c-

It's been a month, guys and Fionna's still mad at me and Cake refuses to let me talk to her.  
I'll just have sneak in, then.

Night time is the best time to sneak in, so yeah, I'm sneaking in.  
I float to the roof and slide in with easy and look around. I don't know why, but it's really bugging me that Fionna won't talk to me.  
It's weird and I just need to talk to her.  
I easily manage to sneak up to Fionna and Cake's room, but stop when I hear talking.  
"Fionna. You know he comes by almost every day, right?"  
"Yeah, I know. But I don't wanna talk to that jerk."  
"Fionna. Now he may have been a jerk, but it wasn't that bad, honey."  
"I know, Cake. But... I really like Marshall. And he globbed up my heart and now I'm all confused."  
"Oh, Fionna. Why don't you just admit it to him?"  
"Because, I like him as a friend, too, and I don't wanna mess that up."  
I stop listening and float my butt outta there.  
Woah. That was some real stuff. I knew Fionna was the realest person ever, but things just got more real.  
Fionna has feelings for me, the "bad, little boy".  
Oh man, I need to sit down.  
I float home and just float above my couch in a sitting position.  
"Oh man. I messed her heart up pretty good." I look up and think about how much fun it is to hang with Fionna.  
I mean, she's cute, funny, and real. But she's human. One slip up from me could kill her.  
It's bad enough that I like her blood, since she's the only human around. I wouldn't mind being able to drink it up, but I couldn't stop. That would kill her.  
Nope. A relationship between us is near impossible.  
I'm about to leave... when my loving, demon mother pops by. Hana Abadeer.  
Why people think Lee is my last name, I won't know. I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer, though Marshall Lee's good enough for me. Since I have issues with my mom as a being in general.  
"Oh, hello, there, mother," I look to her lazily.  
"Hey Marshall. It's been so long since we last hung out, I was wondering if you'd like to come visit the Nightosphere for a bit," She gives me the cheesiest of grins.  
"What? So you can sneak that amulet around my neck and trick me into ruling the Nightospehre again? No thanks, mom. I'll pass," I float back and grab my axe bass.  
"But Marshall. It's in the family business," she pleads.  
"Mom. No is no. I don't wanna be the ruler of the Nightosphere. Besides... I'm happy in my cozy, little cave," I state as I look to the side.  
"It's that Fionna girl isn't it?"  
I flush and stare hardly at her. "Mom!"  
"Okay, okay! But... I'm in the Nightosphere if you need me." She disappears like that.  
I run a hand through my hair, cheeks still flushed. I start strumming my bass and singing a song off the top of my head.  
"Hey girl. I know it's just you and me, but I would float around endlessly, girl. You got my head spinning, you got my undead heart pumpin' faster and it's a blast, girl. So come and stay a night with a vampire up on the roof where we could just lay and stare. I may be the vampire king, but girl, I'd quit the Nightosphere and be right here for you. So why you gotta be like that, walkin' away as I'm staring at your back. Don't you wanna stay with me? I'll be right here... forget the Nightosphere..." I stop strumming and stare up.  
Some demon Vampire King I am. Falling for a human.

-c-

I can't take it anymore. I have to see Fionna. I've come to grips that I'm pathetic enough to fall for a human. But I'm not pathetic enough to try to forget it.  
I float over to Fionna and Cake's house and knock on the door. BMO answers.  
"Fionna and Cake are not here."  
"Where are they? Can you tell me, BMO?"  
"It is a secret."  
I sigh and float away. Time to drop by on Prince Gumwad.  
Once at the castle, I float into his laboratory and smirk. "Hey, your holiness."  
He screws his experiment in startlement and sighs.  
"Can I help you, Marshall?"  
"Yeah. Where are Fionna and Cake?"  
Gumwad sighs and rubs his temples. "I wouldn't know. My guess would be at Tree Trunks' house. He's baking Apple Pies with Ms. Pig."  
I float towards the elephant and pig to see if Fionna's there.  
She is.  
"Fio-" I stop short when I hear her talk to Cake again as they wait for the Apple Pies to be done.  
"What's so important, Fionna?" Cake looks to her seriously.  
"I've decided to give up on Marshall Lee. Besides, I met this new guy the other day."  
"Oooh tell me all about it, girl!" Cake smiles.  
Fionna giggles nervously and blushes. "He's the Flame Prince."  
"Isn't he evil?"  
"No eviler than Marshall."  
I float away. I don't wanna hear any more. My heart meat hurts.  
I glubbed up. Big time this time.

-c-

"Marshall!"  
I open my eyes and groan. "Ow. My cheek meat hurts. Actually, all my meat hurts."  
"Duh, you big dummy!" I know that voice.  
I look to see Fionna standing next to me with a worried look.  
"Woah, Fionna."  
"Don't woah me! You almost got yourself killed."  
"I did? I... don't remember what happened." I blink. What _did_ happen?  
"We found you layin' in the sun, bakin' boy," I look to Cake this time.  
Now I remember.  
I was on my way back to the cave, but the sun came out and there were no trees nearby (that I could see), I tried to get away, but I passed out from sun poisoning.  
"Oh... yeah..."  
"Why were you out in the sun, Marshall?" Fionna looks mad.  
I sigh. "I was lookin' for you, Fionna."  
"Why?"  
"Because I needed to tell you something... private..."  
She pauses and looks to Cake and Gumwad (who was in the room, monitoring my condition) and they both leave.  
"What did you wanna talk about, Marshall."  
I sigh again. "I came to tell you... how I actually feel, but... I heard you talking to Cake about the Flame Prince, so I... left."  
"How you actually feel?" She starts to look at me nervously.  
"I... uh... I like you Fionna. More than I thought at first," I look up sheepishly.  
"You _like_ me? As in... like like?" She blushes and I smile.  
"As in 'love'," I give a cheesy grin and she punches my cheek. "Ow!"  
"You should have told me sooner, you jerk!"  
"I, uh... I didn't know..." I laugh slightly.  
She looks down and blushes before looking back up at me. "Well... I, uh... like you like that too, Marshall."  
I tilt her chin up and kiss her.  
"Oh my." I pull away and see a flustered Gumwad and Cake at the doorway.  
"Guess the secret's out," I grin and received a punch to the arm as Cake laughs.

What can I say? I like Fionna a bit too much, but I still like to make light of situations.  
After all, I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer, son of a Demon and the ruling Vampire King.

* * *

**My first Adventure Time fanfic. How do you all like it?  
I think I did pretty well on it!  
But let me know what you think~  
**

**Your author,  
Nova**


End file.
